Annabeth's Pov
by P for Percabeth P for Pearl
Summary: the title says it all. It is set in camp half blood, during the battle of Labyrinth, after the explosion caused by Percy, in Annabeth's POV.


p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-IN" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"It is set in camp half blood, during the battle of Labyrinth, after the explosion caused by Percy, in Annabeth's POV./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-IN" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI should not have left Percy alone, I should not have listened to his advice of following the mechanical spider back to Hephaestus. If I would not have left Percy alone, he would be there with me. I was discussing with Chiron on Percy's disappearance, and he said that Percy was seen 'flying' away from the volcano. That was a relief. Not really because the sky is Zeus's territory and he would make Percy crisp with a lightning. Or, he could crash on the land and become a grease spot. NO. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-IN" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAnnabeth don't think it that way. He is somewhere out there, you can feel it. I feel like I might break down any second. I hope he is not where I think he is. Seaweed brain is so sweet, I like his sweetness, but not in that way. He is my best friend. Annabeth. Be brave. Be brave for Percy. For your Seaweed brain. Wait. Did I just think 'my' Seaweed brain? Ah! Foolish me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-IN" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanMy heart feels like it will tear up. I can't hold it any longer. Percy must had been feeling the same way when I disappeared last winter. Would he remembering me right now? That was the final knot. I broke. I, Annabeth Chase, started crying – wailing – to be exact. Malcolm found me in this state. He came near me and said, 'Annabeth, control yourself. I know it is hard for you to except it that Percy is de-' /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-IN" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"'He has not gone to…to… I know he is out there. I can feel that he is alive. Don't dare to say that. Did you get that?! Malcolm, I…I…I'm missing him…he is my best friend and all.' /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-IN" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"'Annabeth, I can imagine how awful you feel…But now it is not the time to act like this. You have to stay strong. For Percy. For everything you did for him and for everything he did for you.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-IN" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI broke down again. Malcolm gave me a brotherly hug and patted me on the shoulder, trying to comfort me. But he was em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"trying/em to comfort me. He em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"did not /emcomfort me. It was maybe because he never liked Percy and stuff, but part of me new that it was because Percy was not here, not here with me. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-IN" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI started to think of positive things, like the times we spent together; the first time we met; succeeding in our first quest to retrieve the master bolt; our journey through the sea of monsters; saving Grover, getting the golden Fleece; the chariot race, me kissing him on the cheek after we won; Percy's trust that I was not dead last winter; the hug we shared before leaving for this quest; and our way through the Labyrinth together, reaching Hephaestus, getting to the volcano by following the spider; the kiss I gave Percy for good luck in the volcano. But now he is not here. He is in some other corner of this world and we are in the middle of being attacked by the monsters. Can there be anything worse than this?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-IN" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI'm afraid he might have landed in Calypso's island. What if he is there and decided not to leave? What if he forgot me? No. This cannot happen. Seaweed brain will not forget me, not in any case. We have been together for around three years, right? I have to stay strong. I broke the hug Malcolm was giving me. With my moist eyes and probably heavily tear stained cheeks, I must be looking awful. Holding back a few sobs I said, 'I am going to the beach. I will be back by dinner.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-IN" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWith that I left Cabin 6 and headed towards the beach. I reached the beach and sat there such that the waves were touching my feet gently. The scent of the ocean, ah! It is so soothing. It smells just like Percy. I think Poseidon must be worried too. And Sally? Oh my gods! I have to inform Sally about her son's disappearance. I have to. But how can I? I cannot go and tell her like this. Oh my, I stated crying yet again. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-IN" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAnnabeth, be strong you have to tell Sally. Stay strong for her. Try to stay strong. Only if Thalia would've been here. Oh Percy, please come back. As fast as possible. Please. I am missing you so badly. It is tearing me up. Come back Seaweed Brain, for me. For Grover and Tyson. Come back Percy, for Sally, for Poseidon, for everyone who cares for you. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-IN" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSuddenly there was a bright flash and I closed my eyes. On opening them I saw Poseidon in his Hawaiian t-shirt and khaki shorts. But he did not look like Poseidon. He was looking a little older. Not immortal. After recollecting myself, I bowed in front of him, 'Lord of the Sea' /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-IN" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"'Rise child. I see you are really sad. I am really sad too. But you have to stay strong. For everyone.'span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-IN" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"'I understand. But it is just breaking me. He is my best friend and I miss him more than anyone else Poseidon.'span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span'I can sense the truth in your feelings child. I want to help you too. But I can't. I can just do one thing for you. I assure you that he is safe and he will return soon.' /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-IN" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"'If you know where he is, why don't you tell me his exact location?' 'As much as I want to do it, I can't. I cannot interfere with the fates you know. Plus I think this situation has been created by Aphrodite, so I cannot interfere in her field either, being a god and all. But, Daughter of Athena, I see you are different from your other siblings. And one last thing never mention about this conversation to anyone. Not even Sally or Percy. I have blocked the vision of his time from Olympus. If your mother learns about it, she will start a war so, is that clear?' I started smiling on hearing that. Now everyone knows that Mom and Poseidon are rivals so Mom would not appreciate Poseidon meeting any of her children. 'Good. At least that made you smile. Now child go and have some food. Percy would not like it if you skip dinner.' 'Poseidon, will you mind if go to your cabin?' 'Why would I? But remember, don't let anyone know that. Now I've to leave. And one more thing, tell Sally about Percy. She is his mother so she has the complete right to know that. And it's your duty to inform her since you are the closest to Percy besides her.' /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-IN" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWith that, he disappeared into the mist with a flash. I was feeling better than before. But I could not understand one thing; that why did Poseidon term Percy's disappearance as Aphrodite's plan? Ah! Now I have to go to Chiron and ask for his permit for going to Manhattan. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-IN" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanOh Percy, if you would've been here, things could be much easier. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-IN" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAfter a while I left for the amphitheatre. All these demigods, were sad about Percy's disappearance. Surprisingly, Clarisse came to comfort me. I mean it's not surprising for Clarisse to behave politely, but saying good things for my Kelp Face. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-IN" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"'Annabeth, I know you feel awful. But Percy is strong and he will return. My gut says that. He will return. If not for anyone else, he will return for you. He is brave and he will return.' said Clarisse. 'Now, we all how much he knows and cares for you. Last winter, when you fell off that cliff he was the only one who knew that you are not dead. Everyone else, including Thalia thought that you died. He was the only who stopped us from doing your last rites.' (A/N: I didn't happen. It is just to add some more effect.)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-IN" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"'Really?!' said I as I didn't know this part. 'Not only did he stop that, but also escaped from the camp using your invisibility cap on the quest to look for that monster which was led by Zoe Nightshade, to look for you. It was his firm faith that made us believe that you are not dead.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-IN" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI was shocked. Kelp Face never told me this. He should have and now I feel great that Percy is my best friend. After a few seconds, I said, 'Clarisse, being the child of the god of war, such encouraging speech doesn't suit you.' She smiled I started smiling too. After she found Chris, she started staying happier than before. 'You love Chris. Don't you?' I blurted my thought. She started blushing. 'You are asking this as if you don't like Percy.' /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-IN" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI could feel my face getting heated up. I hoped that it wasn't noticeable. Not that she was lying but seriously I had a crush on Percy ever since we returned the Master Bolt to Zeus. I never mentioned of this to anyone. Anyone. Not even Grover or Juniper. 'Is it this obvious?' I thought out aloud. Silly me. Clarisse started laughing. Seeing her laugh brought a smile to my face. I am glad that it did. Chiron came in his stallion form and we did our offering. I was praying to Aphrodite to bring Percy back as Poseidon told that it was her thing or something like that. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-IN" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAfter dinner, while the Apollo kids were singing songs and I asked him to leave for Manhattan the next morning. He said to IM Sally, but I stuck to my wish, as I felt that visiting Sally was the best I could do for her right now. After a few "yes" and "noes" Chiron allowed me to visit Sally the next day. After leaving the Big House, I went to my bunk, put on my Yankees cap and went to Cabin three. I sat there on Kelp Face's bunk. Next to Percy's bunk was Tyson's. 'Holy Athena' I thought. Mourning about Kelp Face's disappearance, I forgot about Grover and Tyson. I had to find them too. Percy, return already. I'll die missing you. We have to look for Tyson and Grover too. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-IN" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI started crying yet again. I sank into Percy's pillow and sobbed. I fell asleep after a little while./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-IN" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"In my dream I saw that Percy is safe, and is lying unconscious in a room, more like a cave. A beautiful, caramel- haired girl, dressed in a Greek gown was taking care of Percy. His clothes were tattered, but he didn't look seriously hurt. I wanted to scream and run to Percy and take his care, but this girl simply won't leave his side and even if she did, I couldn't do anything as that was my dream. The dream faded and I woke up. My mind started thinking. Probably that was Ogygia. Calypso's island. NO! it couldn't be. What if he does not return from there? No Annabeth think positive. He will come back. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-IN" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I was felling suffocated. I woke up with a start. My body was not visible. I wasn't even in my bunk. How is- Uh, I came to Percy's bunk for the night. The night was clear and it appeared to be around midnight. I left Cabin 3 and crash landed on my bunk and cried almost the entire night. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-IN" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"How was it? Fine, Satisfactory, Good, Boring? RR/span/strong/p 


End file.
